I'll Kill Her
by Erune
Summary: Hukum karma berlaku di dunia ini, Sayang...


**I'll Kill Her**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

  
**

'Trururu... Trururu...' telepon genggam Sakura berdering, Sakura pun mengangkatnya. "Halo?" tanyanya.

"Halo, Sakura. Ini Sasuke. Umm... Kamu bisa keluar malam ini? Aku punya dua tiket nonton. Mau ikut aku nonton?" ajak Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, lalu dia berkata, "Tentu saja aku mau! Apa sih yang nggak buat Sasukeku sayang."

"Sip deh kalo gitu. Nanti aku jemput jam tujuh. Dandan yang cantik ya, Sayang." kata Sasuke lalu dia menutup teleponnya.

Hati Sakura dipenuhi oleh bunga sakura. Sakura senang banget diajakin Sasuke nonton. Dia berusaha dandan secantik mungkin agar Sasuke senang.

"Oke. I'm ready now!" senyum Sakura pada pantulan dirinya di cermin. Yah, Sakura memang terlihat cantik malam ini. Dia mengenakan gaun mini warna pink yang dipadukan dengan bolero krem, tak lupa juga Sakura mengikat setengah rambutnya dengan pita warna pink yang dihadiahkan Sasuke padanya. Sangat sangat feminin.

'Tiiiiinnn... Tiiiiinn...' suara klakson memanggil Sakura. Sakura yang sudah tahu pasti suara klakson itu pun segera keluar.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Sasuke." kata Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, mengamati Sakura dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "You're perfect!" pujinya, lalu dia mengecup pipi Sakura yang mulai memerah.

"Ah, terima kasih, Sasuke!" Sakura mencoba tersenyum manis tapi debaran jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat brutal. "Kita pergi sekarang? Nanti filmnya keburu dimulai." ajak Sakura.

"Oh, iya. Filmnya sebentar lagi dimulai. Ayo masuk, Sakura." kata Sasuke sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura.

Di bioskop, mereka menonton film komedi romantis, bukan komedi bokep. Sasuke duduk di kursi 2A dan Sakura duduk di kursi 1A. Tempat yang paling laris bagi para orang-orang yang memang tujuannya pingin mojok.

Saat Sakura sedang asyik menonton adegan seru, seseorang menginterupsi. Sakura merasa pundaknya dirangkul seseorang dan merasa sedikit terkejut. Sakura tahu tangan itu milik Sasuke, bukan milik hantu pojok penunggu kursi bioskop.

"Sakura..." bisik Sasuke. Sakura pun menengok.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Dengan secepat kilat, tangan Sasuke menyentuh pipi Sakura dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya. Sasuke sengaja memiringkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura. Sakura terkesiap.

"Umhh... Emmm... Nghh..." kata Sakura mencoba berbicara saat bibirnya sulit digerakkan.

Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura dan berkata, "Nikmati saja, Sayang." lalu dia melanjutkan aktivitas sebelumnya lagi.

Kali ini Sakura mencoba menikmati dengan terpaksa, tapi lama-kelamaan dia merasa rela juga. Mereka pun terus berciuman dengan latar belakang layar terkembang yang memutarkan adegan sama dengan yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Kursi pojok di bioskop memang sangat mendukung adegan ini.

Tak terasa lampu bioskop pun dihidupkan kembali, Sasuke dan Sakura pun menyudahi aktivitas mereka dan mengecek barang-barang mereka sebelum keluar dari situ.

"Sakura sayang, kamu lapar?" tanya Sasuke mesra.

"Hu uh. Aku belum makan dari siang." jawab Sakura.

"Aku juga. Aku nemu restoran enak dekat sini, mau makan di sana?" ajak Sasuke.

"Aku ikut apa yang kamu lakukan." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis dan dibalas oleh senyuman cool Sasuke.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Wah, Sakura. Kayaknya kita kemalaman nih. Udah jam dua belas." kata Sasuke. Terang aja mereka kemalaman. Nonton mulainya jam delapan, selesai nonton jam sepuluh. Habis itu mereka makan malam dengan romantis sampai lupa waktu.

"Iya. Duh, aku bakalan nggak boleh masuk nih sama Ibu Kos." cemas Sakura.

"Sakura... Gimana kalo malam ini kamu nginep di tempatku aja." ajak Sasuke.

Sakura terkaget-kaget. Dia berusaha menyusun kalimat yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Ta... Tapi... Bagaimana dengan orang-orang di rumahmu, Sasuke? Tak pantas anak perempuan sepertiku menginap di rumah lelaki sepertimu." kata Sakura.

"Sakura sayang, kamu kayak nggak kenal aku aja, aku kan cuma tinggal sendirian." kata Sasuke sambil merangkul Sakura.

Sakura terkesiap. Sejenak dia berpikir. 'Bagaimana ini? Sulit sekali menolak ajakan Sasuke. Aku nggak bisa pulang ke kostan, Ibu Kost pasti marah besar kalo aku bangunin dia jam segini. Aduh... Tapi gimana kalo Sasuke berbuat macam-macam padaku? Nggak. Aku harus berpikiran positif. Aku tahu Sasuke lelaki yang baik. Aduh... Tapi gimana nih???'

"Bagaimana, Sakura? Mau?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Umm... Oke deh. Kayaknya aku malam ini nginep di rumah kamu aja..." jawab Sakura akhirnya.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**-Sakura's POV-**

Sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian malam itu. Tapi Sasuke belum pernah menghubungiku lagi. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang... Aku rasa tidak ada yang salah pada malam itu. Ya. Kami memang tidur bersama, tapi kami menikmatinya. Sangat sangat menikmatinya. Bahkan kami sempat berjalan-jalan di taman pada pagi harinya dan dia bilang 'I love you' padaku. Lalu apa yang membuatnya tak menghubungiku lagi?

**-End of Sakuras's POV-**

"Sasuke!!!" panggil seseorang.

Sasuke menengok kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Dia melihat seorang wanita cantik dengan mata terbelalak dan tampang seperti melihat setan. "Ya?" jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

Wanita itu datang menghampirinya dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau nggak pernah menghubungi aku lagi?" kata wanita itu.

"Hm... Siapa ya?" tanya Sasuke. Wanita itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Sayang, siapa cewek ini?" suara perempuan berambut pirang muncul dari belakang Sasuke.

"Hm... Aku tidak tahu." kata Sasuke dengan senyumnya yang cool. Membuat wanita itu sampai ke puncak amarahnya.

"Sasuke! Apa-apaan kau! Aku ini Sakura! Sakura, pacarmu!" ya, wanita itu adalah Sakura.

"Sakura? Hm... Aku tidak kenal tuh." jawab Sasuke lagi-lagi dengan senyumnya yang cool dan menyebalkan itu.

Mata Sakura hampir copot dibuatnya, dan 'Plaaaaakk!' tamparan Sakura pun mendarat di pipi Sasuke yang halus, membuat Sasuke mengaduh.

"Awwwww..." aduh Sasuke. Lemah sekali Sasuke hingga ia hanya bisa mengaduh tanpa melakukan perlawanan.

"Hei! Kurang ajar sekali kau pada pacarku! Pergi kau dari sini, wanita jalang!" sahut perempuan yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Sasuke itu sambil merangkul Sasuke.

"Hei! Plis deh! Ngaca dong! Kau itulah wanita jalang yang sebenarnya!" balas Sakura. "Dan kau, cowok brengsek! Aku menyesal pernah kenal denganmu!" lanjut Sakura. Sakura yang belum puas hanya dengan menampar Sasuke pun melempar batu ke kepala Sasuke dan membuat kepala Sasuke berdarah.

Selanjutnya, Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan wanita itu yang terdiam di taman. Air matanya yang memenuhi pelupuk matanya akhirnya tumpah. Ia tak kuasa membendung kesedihannya.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Sakura, kenapa wajahmu sembab? Kamu menangis?" tanya Hinata, teman kostannya Sakura.

"Uhm... Nggak ada apa-apa kok, Hinata. Tadi aku habis pergi nonton film sama temen, filmnya sedih banget sampe kebawa-bawa sampe sekarang." senyum Sakura.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau ada apa-apa bilang-bilang aku ya, Sakura." cemas Hinata.

"Makasih, Hinata." Sakura tersenyum.

Sakura kembali ke kamarnya. Dia duduk di pojokan tempat tidurnya dan menelungkupkan kepalanya ke dalam lututnya, di tangannya terdapat foto mesranya dengan Sasuke. Sakura mengingat-ingat lagi kenangannya bersama Sasuke.

**-Flashback-**

"Sakura, aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Ra-ha-si-a. Pokoknya ikut aja, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura ke depan sebuah rumah.

"Rumah siapa ini, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Rumah orangtuaku." jawab Sasuke cool. "Aku mau kenalin kamu ke orangtuaku."

"Eh?! Aku belum siap, Sasuke. Kalau tahu begini seharusnya tadi aku beli oleh-oleh dulu." kata Sakura.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok. Tenang aja. Mereka pasti bakalan senang liat kamu." kata Sasuke. Sakura pun malu-malu tapi akhirnya masuk juga ke rumah orangtua Sasuke.

"Aih! Cantiknya! Jadi kamu yang namanya Sakura?" puji seorang wanita paruh baya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah ibunya Sasuke. "Beruntung sekali Sasuke mendapat gadis secantik kamu."

Sakura tersenyum malu. Sasuke tersenyum biasa saja. Mereka lalu melanjutkan pembicaraan di meja makan. Ternyata Ibu Sasuke memang sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk menyambut Sakura.

"Sakura, bagaimana makanan bikinan tante? Enak?" tanya Ibu Sasuke harap-harap cemas.

"Enak banget kok, Tante." puji Sakura.

"Wah, kalau gitu ayo dihabiskan makanannya." senyum Ibu Sasuke.

Dalam sekejap mata, piring-piring sudah kosong. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya lalu membereskan piring-piring tersebut dan membawanya ke dapur. Di dapur sudah ada Ibu Sasuke.

"Wah, Sakura. Nggak usah repot-repot. Biar tante saja yang beresin." kata Ibu Sasuke.

"Nggak apa-apa, Tante. Ini kan kewajiban saya juga." senyum Sakura.

Ibu Sasuke tersenyum. "Sakura, tante pikir kamu bisa jadi istri yang baik untuk Sasuke."

Sakura terkejut dan memerah. "Ah, Tante..."

Saat mereka sedang berbicara berdua, seseorang menginterupsi.

"Sakura, sudah jam delapan nih. Ayo aku antar pulang." kata Sasuke.

"Oh, iya. Saya permisi dulu ya, Tante. Maaf nggak bisa membantu banyak." kata Sakura.

Ayah dan Ibu Sasuke mengantar mereka sampai depan pintu.

"Sasuke, jaga Sakura baik-baik, ya!" pesan Ayahnya Sasuke. Sakura dan Sasuke menjawabnya dengan senyum dan pergi dari rumah itu.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Sasuke... Bahkan ayah dan ibumu sudah merestui hubungan kita... Tapi mengapa kau..." bisik Sakura pada foto Sasuke yang dipegangnya sedari tadi. "Aku pikir kisah cinta kita akan terukir selamanya. Tapi kenapa kau pergi dengan orang lain?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Berpikir... Lalu dia bangkit. "Benar. Wanita itulah yang salah. Dia yang telah merebut Sasuke dariku." setelah berkata seperti itu pada dirinya sendiri, Sakura mengambil sesuatu di lemari dan pergi. Tapi dibalik kepergian Sakura, Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi sepasang mata bola terus memperhatikannya.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Di rumah Sasuke...

"Sasuke, kamu sudah baikan?" kata seorang perempuan yang sedang melilit kepala Sasuke dengan perban.

"Ukh... Masih sakit." kata Sasuke yang sedang terduduk di sofa.

"Sasuke... Sebenarnya cewek itu siapa sih?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, Sayang. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Jangan dipikirkan." kata Sasuke.

"Tapi..." perkataan perempuan itu terhenti saat jari telunjuk Sasuke menempel di bibirnya.

"Pokoknya tidak ada apa-apa." bisik Sasuke, lalu dia mencium perempuan itu dengan mesra. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmatinya sampai tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

'DOOOOOOORRRRR!!!'

"Argh!" itulah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan perempuan itu sebelum dia jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Sebuah peluru yang ditembakkan di punggung kiri perempuan itu mampu membuat jantungnya berhenti. Sasuke terkesiap.

"I...Ino?" panggil Sasuke. Lalu dia melihat ke wanita yang ada di depannya. Wanita berjaket kulit hitam dan memakai pita yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Wanita itu sedang meniup ujung pistolnya dengan lembut. "Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ino!? Kau sudah gila!" kata Sasuke sambil mencengkeram kerah Sakura.

"Hehe... Ya, aku memang sudah gila." Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Dan kau yang membuatku menjadi gila."

Sasuke merapatkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa maksudmu, kau bilang?! Aku gila memikirkanmu, Sasuke! Aku sangat mencintaimu! Kau tahu?!" kata Sakura sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke yang berada di kerahnya.

"Ya. Dulu aku memang mencintaimu. Tapi sekarang tidak. Aku mencintai Ino. Sangat sangat mencintai Ino!" kata Sasuke.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum kecut. Dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya sebelum akhirnya dia berbisik di telinga Sasuke. "Kalau kau sangat mencintai perempuan itu, mengapa kau tidak menyusulnya ke alam baka..."

Sasuke terkejut dan berusaha menjauh. "Pergi kau, perempuan sinting!" kata Sasuke ketakutan. Tapi tak ada jalan keluar bagi dia karena Sasuke sekarang berada di sudut ruangan.

Sakura melepaskan pita berwarna pink dari rambutnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke. "Sasuke, tidakkah kau ingat pita ini? Kau yang memberikannya padaku saat kau menyatakan cintamu padaku untuk yang pertama kali."

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak peduli! Apa peduliku dengan pita jelek itu!" bentak Sasuke.

"Oh, sayang sekali." Sakura kembali tersenyum kecut sambil menyudutkan Sasuke di tembok. Dia memegang ujung pita itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Tidakkah kau tahu kalau pita inilah yang akan menuntun ajalmu?"

Sasuke sangat terkejut. "Saku..." suara Sasuke terpotong. Dia tidak bisa berbicara lagi. Pita di tangan Sakura berhasil mencekiknya. Sasuke berusaha melepaskan pita itu dari lehernya, tetapi itu hal yang sia-sia. Sasuke pun terkulai lemas di lantai dengan mata terbuka.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke sayang." senyum Sakura setelah melihat Sasuke. Tapi perlahan-lahan senyum di wajah Sakura berubah masam. Air hangat membasahi pipinya yang halus. "Tidak. Aku tidak menyesal telah membunuhmu, Sasuke. Kau pantas mendapatkannya." kata Sakura menguatkan hatinya.

Sakura pun bangkit dan berbalik.

"Good job, Sakura."

"Ukh..." rintih Sakura. "Kau... Kenapa..."

"Hmm... Ada apa, Sakura? Kaget?"

"Kau... Kenapa menusukku?" tanya Sakura memegangi perutnya yang berdarah akibat tusukan pisau.

"Hmm... Bagaimana kalau kukatakan alasanku sama denganmu saat membunuh wanita itu." katanya sambil memandang ke jasad wanita berambut pirang di lantai.

Tubuh Sakura pun tak kuat menahan pendarahan hebat, akhirnya Sakura tumbang. "A... Aku tak percaya kau melakukannya padaku... Hinata." Sakura berusaha berkomunikasi saat keadaannya sekarat.

"Tapi sekarang kau percaya kan, Sakura." senyum Hinata, teman sekostannya Sakura.

"Ukh..." rintih Sakura sebelum dia menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

"Hukum karma berlaku di dunia ini, Sakura sayang." senyum Hinata sambil berjalan meninggalkan rumah berdarah itu.

**-THE END-**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hahaha! Akhirnya chara utamanya dibunuh lagi (-_-') . Aduh. Sebenernya nggak enak bikin chara-chara ini mati... Kasihan. Tapi namanya juga cerita, jadi nggak apa-apa deh asal nggak jadi kenyataan aja ^^ . Judul ini sebenernya ngambil dari lagunya Soko yang judulnya I'll Kill Her, plotnya juga banyak nyontek dari lagu itu. Kebayang terus sih sama lagu itu ~_~ . Oh iya. Maaf kalau ada salah-salah ketik, salah EYD, nggak nyambung, dll. **

**Review?**


End file.
